


Cry Me A River

by ladydragon76



Series: Cry Me A River [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: BDSM, M/M, kink: masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream needs it, Bluestreak will give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me A River

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Verbally abusive language and physical dominance in a consensual BDSM setting  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from masumi5. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3074828#t3074828) **. I missed this prompt by miles, and I have no excuse for that. I had something in mind, and then I was typing and this ficlet happened instead. Maybe Blue likes Starscream’s tears fresh? LOL. **The Prompt:** _Starscream/Bluestreak - I like 'em fresh. Maybe with the other two Seeker's getting involved._

Bluestreak stared at Starscream with wide, pale blue optics, those little door ‘wings’ of his tucked back and low. Starscream smirked down at the small Autobot, knowing they were alone. No one would be coming along to interrupt them, he’d made sure of that before accosting him.

“You can cut the act. We’re alone.”

Bluestreak glanced around, then up. He always remembered to look up. So many Autobots didn’t. It was just another thing about him that Starscream found worthy of respect.

“Yeah. Ok.” Bluestreak returned his blaster to his subspace, doorwings perking right back up from the cowering posture he’d been holding them in. “I only have a couple hours, though, until someone notices I’m not where I’m supposed to be, so we ought to work this out quick. I don’t want to get in trouble, then not be able to come next time, or Primus forbid, have someone get an idea of what’s going on, and then Prowl would start asking _things_ and you know I can’t lie to him, so how do you want to do it today?”

“I want it to hurt, but no marks. I turn back up with my wings lashed and everyone’s going to know that _something_ happened. Yada yada Megatron tantrum, yada yada Soundwave with the mental probes.” Starscream flicked a hand out to the side, the other perched on his hip. “I need the pain today, but I don’t want to be damaged.”

“Which is why I’m here,” Bluestreak smiled, face open and so young and innocent looking.

Starscream wondered again just how many of the Autobots knew that their sweet, wide-opticked, babbling, cute little Bluestreak was a demon with a crop, and could bring a mech to tears while smiling. Pits, he could make Starscream beg with an urgency even Megatron never got to hear.

“Here good?” Bluestreak asked, turning slowly in a shady open space between a handful of tall trees. “We should be safe enough.”

Starscream nodded. It was either here or risk flying off and being spotted, and getting caught was _not_ on his agenda. It’d taken too long to stumble across this perfect little outlet for his more… unique needs. Starscream was not going to do anything that could risk them being found out.

As such, he knelt, knees wide, aft on his heel thrusters, hands clasped behind his back, and chin lifted. Tension fell away as Bluestreak latched the collar around his neck, small hand gently stroking Starscream’s cheek.

The sudden slap snapped Starscream’s helm to the side, but he quickly returned to neutral, optics still low.

“What? Nothing?” The sneering question was followed by a stinging blow to Starscream’s wingtip. “I thought you wanted to hurt? If you’re such a good little coward, how am I supposed to punish you?”

The growl slipped out unintended. There were some words, subjects, Starscream hadn’t banned, and they both knew would push his buttons. ‘Coward’ was certainly one of them.

Warm air vented over Starscream’s audial from behind. “Oh. Don’t you like that? Truth hurts, doesn’t it? Truth has the power to destroy, and you deserve to be destroyed. Coward. Weakling. Fragging waste of space. Can’t even take a real beating. You have to come to a soft-sparked little Autobot for it.”

Starscream clenched his fists together. There were times he wanted to be bound, but not today. It wasn’t just about needing to hurt. It was about controlling himself too. He’d been _far_ too out of control before taking up with Bluestreak. He’d lost himself somewhere along the war, and was going rather quickly insane. Bluestreak, who was shockingly good at making words into weapons while wielding an electrified crop, had become his trusted solution. They’d both learned fairly early on that physical pain was good, but emotional pain was better when Starscream was really in need.

There was a ringing blow that shimmered pain from wingtip to hinge, and then right into Starscream’s spark as Bluestreak stepped from behind him. “Remind me again. How many times have you failed? No one else would have fragged up in killing _one_ mech for this long. I could do it with a single shot.”

“But you won’t,” Starscream snapped back. Primus, he _was_ angry today. It was always so… odd. He knew Bluestreak was goading him, exactly the way he wanted to be, but it _still_ worked.

So did the slap to his face.

Starscream whipped back around, snarling, wings arching up, but Bluestreak just slapped them too. No marks, but it sure stung. “Quit posturing. We both know that before you leave here, you’ll be a sobbing mess. You’re pathetic, really. I pity you.”

Ouch. That was new.

“I don’t want your pity,” Starscream hissed, only to be slapped again.

“Nobody cares what you want.”

Starscream was stricken, the words landing well. He shook his helm, but Bluestreak nodded, gripping his chin to hold them optic to optic.

“Nobody, Starscream.”

It hurt more that the words were so calmly spoken. So _sincere_. Then came more. And more. Bluestreak crouched before Starscream so he was looking down at the smaller mech. Doorwings hung low, and with each soft statement, Starscream wings drooped lower as well.

“I’m worth something,” he finally insisted, vents hiccupping a sob.

“Are you?”

Starscream stared at Bluestreak, fingers knotted and twisting behind his back, and trying to remember that this was what he’d asked for. “Yes?”

Gentle fingers reached up to trace a tear down Starscream’s cheek, along his neck, and brushed lightly over the collar. “I think so,” Bluestreak said softly, and gently tugged Starscream forward into a hug as he was finally able to truly break down and get it out.

It was a good hour later -an hour of low, soft purring from Bluestreak coupled with gentle petting of his helm and the back of his neck, even his wings- when Bluestreak finally unlocked the collar and tucked it into his subspace for next time.

“I hate to rush you, but I need to be back on the road in fifteen minutes.”

Starscream nodded. He had stopped crying a while ago, and was mostly just soaking in the safety, enjoying being able to let his guard down and not worry.

“Are you ok? That fragging hurt me, it had to have killed you.”

“I’m fine.” Starscream pulled back, smiling as Bluestreak’s hands tightened on him for an instant. “Really. That was what I needed.” He leaned in and dropped a light kiss on Bluestreak’s lips. It was as close as he could get to a thank you without the collar on. “I feel better, and you should get going.”

“I have fifteen minutes. Well, ok, only fourteen now, but I’d like to stay unless you’re ready to go?”

Starscream considered the question seriously. He wasn’t particularly rushed, though it would be nice to just fly, even for a few minutes before having to head back. “Yes, I think I am.” He stood and stretched, wings trembling with the tension. “Until next time.”


End file.
